1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting switchgear cabinets which can be lined up against each other, having racks with profiled frame sections which form connecting frames in a direction of the connecting planes, wherein the profiled frame sections have hollow profiled sections equipped with profiled sides oriented toward the interior of the switchgear cabinet, wherein profiled frame sections of the racks are lined-up, associated with each other, and are interlockingly connected with each other by one or several connectors fixed in place at fastening receivers of the profiled sides.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an arrangement is known from European Patent Reference EP 0 189 061 A1 wherein separate clamping elbows are fastened on the adjoining profiled frame sections of the lined-up profiled frame sections. A clamping slide can be pushed on the clamping elbows. The clamping elbow and the clamping slide form a conically tapering wedge connection, which clamps the profiled frame sections against each other.
The controls of the installations of large factories are housed in switchgear cabinets. Since the volume of a single switchgear cabinet is insufficient, several switchgear cabinets are lined up against each other. Over time, the function sequences of the factory change, so that the installation control must be continuously updated. Because switchgear technology is also developed further and as a result of this other types of switchgear cabinets are created, a second row of switchgear cabinets is placed next to the first one. For making communications between the two rows possible, appropriate cables, supply lines, and the like are positioned. If the factory is converted, the switchgear cabinets must also be relocated. It is then intended with the connecting elements that an entire row can be picked up by a crane and relocated.
It is one object of this invention to create a device of the type mentioned at the outset, wherein a cost outlay for the switchgear cabinet for the conversion and set-up of a factory is reduced.
This object is achieved with profiled frame sections connected with the connector having different cross-sectional geometries. The connector is fixed in place in a fastening receiver of the first profiled frame section with a first fixation element, and the connector acts on the second profiled frame section by a clamping element.
According to this invention, different profiled frame sections, and therefore different types of switchgear cabinets, can be lined up with each other. When setting up a factory it is therefore not necessary to form several rows of switchgear cabinets. This makes it also possible to keep the cost outlay for a conversion of a factory low, because only one row of switchgear cabinets needs to be manipulated.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the connector is designed in one piece and maintains the clamping element, which is embodied as a fastening screw, in a threaded receiver, wherein a center longitudinal axis of the threaded receiver is arranged at a right angle with the connecting plane. This simply designed connector can be cost-effectively manufactured and produces a highly stable clamping of the two profiled frame sections. It is advantageously possible to exert the clamping force vertically on the connecting plane with the fastening screw.
If the aligned profiled frame sections each have a profiled side oriented toward an interior of the switchgear cabinet and each extends vertically with respect to the connecting plane, and the connector has two legs which extend parallel with each other and rest with level contact faces against the profiled sides, then the two profiled frame sections can be exactly aligned with each other, using the connector.
This is also possible in particular if the profiled sides are offset parallel with each other. Then the two legs of the connector transition into each other by an adapter element, which is arranged in an area of the connecting plane. For securely fixing the connector in place, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the connector is suspended by its first fixation element, designed as a hook, in a fastening receiver of the first profiled frame section and is interlockingly supported thereon parallel with the connecting plane. The clamping element acts on a profiled side extending parallel with the connecting plane and is also interlockingly held on parallel with the connecting plane. The interconnected fixation in place of the first fixation element, as well as of the fastening screw, prevents the connector from being inadvertently released out of its clamping position, so that a dependable connection of the aligned profiled frame sections is always assured.
According to this invention the clamping element can be embodied as a fastening screw with a centering pin which engages a fastening bore of the second profiled frame section.